Doji Akiko
Isawa Akiko was the daughter of Isawa. She was killed the first time in the mid-first century, when her ex-betrothed Asako Sagoten tried to regain her love by selfishly using Isawa's Last Wish. To Change the World, by Rich Wulf Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf The Four Winds, p. 129 She returned as a spirit through Oblivion's Gate and became the wife of Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito, thus becoming Doji Akiko. She was killed a second time by Kurohito when he discovered her connections to the 12th-century Gozoku conspiracy. Daughter of Isawa It was Akiko, as the daughter of Isawa, that convinced her father to accept the aid of the Kami Shiba when Toshi Tetsuharu fell to the Shadowlands Horde at the dawn of the Empire. Fires of the Phoenix Isawa's Last Wish Akiko wielded the Wish and felt it as a draining experience. Death Although Isawa had crafted the Last Wish to be a wedding gift for Akiko and Asako Sagoten, she first died when Sagoten took up Isawa's Last Wish in anger, feeling that his father, Asako Yogo had abandoned him following his curse, and blaming the Isawa for not doing all they could to help Yogo. Isawa's Last Wish Returned Spirit Akiko returned to the mortal realm through Oblivion's Gate during the War of Spirits. After the War the Emperor commanded that all spirits should return to their rightful place, but Doji Kurohito petitioned for Akiko to stay with him, saying he would kill himself if she was not allowed. In addition to Akiko, Kurohito petitioned that any spirit loyal to Toturi I would be allowed to stay. All would have to undergo a ritual to sever their connection with the Spirit Realms. The Emperor saw wisdom in this proposal and allowed it. Unfinished Business, Part II Kurohito's Wife Akiko was one of Kurohito's most trusted advisers, he relied upon her wisdom many times, and she took over much of the responsibility for the general running of the clan. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman Strangers, by Rich Wulf In order to maintain the Crane's peace with both the Phoenix and Mantis Akiko ordered that no Crane samurai become involved with the war between the two clans. Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf Elemental Master To seal a treaty between the Phoenix and Crane Clans, Doji Akiko became Master of Water. Ivory Kingdoms Treaty In 1159 Akiko sent Kakita Munemori and Konetsu to make contact with a gaijin ambassador of the Ivory Kingdoms, who was seeking a special ginseng variety which only grew in the Fantastic Gardens of the Doji, but had disembarked in Yasuki Yashiki, a territory controlled by Akodo Kaneka. The Crane were able to foul the Shogun and made the supply treaty. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Aikune's Retreat In 1160 while the Council of Five where dealing a trade treaty with Yasuki Naosuke, Shiba Aikune rushed in the chamber. He told the Elemental Masters his decision to use the power of the Wish against Fu Leng and left. The next thing Akiko knew of Aikune was that an explosion devastated the Temple of the Last Wish, and Aikune with the Wish were disappeared. Aikune was alive, but shamed. He had commanded the Wish to magically march to Tengoku, being rebufed by the Wish who became uncontrolled, and caused the explosion. The Wish was afraid of the Kami who killed his father Isawa. Aikune had came with the Wish into exile. Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf Toturi III After the four winds marched upon the City of the Lost and Hantei Naseru had been crowned Emperor, Akiko offered fealty to both Toturi Sezaru and Kaneka. A New Emperor, by Rich Wulf Homecoming, by Rich Wulf It was Akiko who led the council when they were warned of the Rain of Blood to only warn the Emperor and the Crane Clan.Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf After the death of Isawa Taeruko, Akiko became the new leader of the council with the support of Isawa Sachi. Imperial Herald Gozoku Akiko held a position of leadership in the Gozoku conspiracy reformed by Bayushi Atsuki. She controlled the Gozoku's interests within the Crane and Phoenix with the help of Kakita Munemori and Isawa Sachi. Dawn of the Lotus, The Crane Clan, by Shawn Carman Throughout her time with the Gozoku, she has attempted to undermine the authority of the Emperor, blaming much of Iuchiban's rampage and the Rain of Blood on his weaknesses. Crane Clan Letter She manipulated Kaneka into moving his army back into the Imperial City in order to more efficiently serve the Emperor. Death Akiko was killed by her husband, Doji Kurohito, after her connection to the Gozoku was announced before the Emperor by Ikoma Masote and Doji Takeji. Masote had gathered evidence of caravans of goods being redirected by Kakita Osei from where they were needed to the stronghold of Bayushi Atsuki in the Unicorn provinces. Though Kurohito loved Akiko, his honor was the more powerful influence. The Topaz Championship, part 2, by Shawn Carman Many within the Phoenix also committed seppuku to cleanse the dishonor Akiko brought upon the clan from her involvement with the Gozoku. This weakened the Phoenix in their war with the Mantis. Brothers, by Shawn Carman External Links * Doji Akiko (Broken Blades) * Doji Akiko Exp (Enemy of my Enemy) Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Category:Members of the Gozoku Category:Returned Spirits